Two Is Better Than One
by IceMirage
Summary: Twins Avis and Cecelia start their first day of school when everything goes crazy. They're summoned to Camp Half-Blood where their godly parent refuses to claim them.
1. Nightmares and Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Hi guys, this a story that me and my friend made, we made this up on the spot and we made such perfect connections, and yea, that's it really. We hope you guys enjoy the story :)**

* * *

_**Avis' POV**_

I jolted awake and immediately turned on my bedside lamp. The bright light awoke my sister which resulted in herself burying her face into her pillow.

"What time is it?" she groaned,

I glanced at my clock and saw the time. "It's one, just go back to sleep." She squinted in my direction and asked, "Did you have a nightmare….again?"

This was the third nightmare this week. Which gave me unsightly bags under my eyes from loss of sleep. "What gave you that idea, my cold sweats or my bloodshot eyes?" My twin raised an eyebrow and questioned me, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I thought back to the nightmare, where I was in a black abyss. Wherever I walked spiders erupted in my footsteps, causing me to run, which made the spiders multiply faster. There had been a speck of light and I ran towards it. When I came to the entrance, the light engulfed me and transported me to a place where voices would whisper in my ear.

This one is divine. One voice whispered in my ear, slithering with a metallic sound.

But this is only only one of a set, the power of two is stronger than one. Another voice countered.

What are you talking about? I don't understand, what is this "power of two"? I screamed, waiting for an answer that I knew I wouldn't get. The voices whispered softer which sent chills down my spine.

The time hasn't come yet for this one, she doesn't know who she is yet. Afterall, she is too unique for even them. I had then woken up and woken up my sister.

I stared at my sister. "I'm fine, it's nothing." My sister looked at me unconvincingly, her face had a look that said, Really?, "If you really want to know, it was about… y'know…. them." I was talking about our parents who had abandoned us as babies and left us to foster care. My sister seemed to not believe me, but she was probably too tired to care.

She fell asleep while I stared at my ceiling thinking about my nightmare. I had mixed feelings about the message the voices told me. This one is divine. Why would anyone take an interest in me, I'm completely ordinary compared to everyone else; especially my sister.

Cecelia has these pretty sea green eyes that just sparkle like water. Her golden hair frames her friendly face perfectly while my black hair is wild and cannot be tamed. My frightened eyes are cold grey storm clouds that scare away any potential friends (which is really sad).

As I'm caught in my thoughts I somehow manage to fall asleep.

* * *

The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes could be smelled in our bedroom which woke us up better than any alarm could. My eyes met with my sister's and we proposed a challenged. First one down gets an extra pancake. We bolted through the doorway and I slid down the banister while Cecelia ran down. We both arrived at the table at the same time (sadly).

Our foster mom chuckled at our recklessness in which we knocked over the box of napkins. "Morning girls." Cece and I kept the other in a death glare while we said morning back. Our mom's grey eyes sparkled with humor. She slid the pancakes onto our plate.

"You guys ready for your first day of your new school?" Our mom asked us. Our dad always had to move because his job required him to move around the country since he's does a specialty in marine biology so he's kinda rare.

"We're ready as we're ever going to be." Cece stated. I didn't know if I was going to be ready for school today since last night's nightmare was the worst yet. I just smiled at my mom to make her believe everything was okay.

Cecelia and I finished our pancakes and ran back upstairs. Cece stopped me from getting into our room by blocking the door. "What was your nightmare about, and I don't want the story you gave me earlier." She stared into my eyes wanting the truth that I wasn't going to give to her; not yet at least.

"Fine, it was just about one of my stupid fears again," I stared back into her eyes, hoping she would believe me, since it was part of the truth, "I was too embarrassed to tell you." Cecelia's eyes softened at the "truth" and then let me pass into my room.

* * *

I doodled in my notebook since there was nothing better to do than to listen to Ms. Habanac's "important" talk about school safety. I glanced at Cece and expressed my displeasure of this class through my eyes.

"Ms. Waters!" barked Ms. Habanac. My sister and I both started at the mention of our last names.

"Which one?" I asked innocently. The teacher looked at her class roster and then saw that Cecelia and I shared a last name. She narrowed her eyes at me, and said, "You know who."

I mimed an act of looking around, "You-Know-Who? Where?"

I could see that Ms. Habanac had something bad planned for me. "I've never had to do this before on the first day of school. You have detention."

"Really? Will there be tea and cucumber sandwiches at my disposal?" I could see that Ms. Habanac was growing impatient with me.

"Go to the principal's office right now." I spoke the remainder of my sentences in a dramatic way and made my way over to the door.

"Thank you very much." I curtsied and left the classroom quickly.

* * *

I arrived at the principal's office and sat down in the chair outside and waited to be summoned. I heard a gravelly voice say, "Come in."

How did he know I was here, I thought, he didn't even look out the door.

I opened the door; my eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, we are going to try to update whenever we can, preferably every two or three days.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow if you want more of this.**

**~IceMirage**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**This is the second chapter :) We actually wrote this one faster than the other one, and I think this one has more words.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Maybe...Maybe not...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, only Rick Riordan does :/**

* * *

_I opened the door; my eyes widened at what I saw._

* * *

_**Cecelia's POV**_

_I wonder what's taking Avis so long with the principal,_ I wondered. Ms. Habanac had finished talking about school safety and now started to talk about drug safety.

I raised my hand, hoping Ms. Habanac wouldn't ignore me. She waited about a minute before deciding to call on me, "Yes?"

"May I use the restroom Ms. Habanac?" She narrowed her eyes at me trying to detect any lies in my speech. She smiled at me, revealing pointy teeth that did not at all look appealing. She then said, "Yes, but just there and back, no other stops."

I quickly walked out of the classroom and then ran towards the principal's office hoping to find Avis sitting outside. Instead I saw the door ajar and heard muffled talking. I slowly walked towards the door and quietly opened it.

I saw Avis and some..._thing_ talking to her. The face was still the principal's but that's where the similarities stopped. The body was like a lion, but this lion had a tail that looked like a scorpions - the creature reminded me of a sphinx.

I did the most obvious thing to do in that moment - eavesdrop (my mother always told me not to but, y'know…. things…come up).

"Where's the other one," he screeched. My sister looked confused, "Um, the other one?" The monster looked like he was going to rip my sister's head off. "Look, I don't understand what you're talking about, could you be more specific?" She gave him one of her deluxe death glares.

"You leave me no choice." He seemed to get bigger by the second.

Suddenly, Avis hit the fire alarm, and resulted in a loud ringing noise and water spewing everywhere. I yanked the door open and shouted to Avis, "Come on, we gotta go!" I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her along with me.

We ran through the hallway skidding slightly because of the slippery floor, stopping only to go to our lockers where we grabbed our bags. We ran out of the school and stopped to catch our breath in the parking lot.

We ran to the black top where we would find our class with Ms. Habanac. We weaved through the crowd of students until we found our class. Ms. Habanac was going through the roll call when we got there. It took her a while before she came to our last name, Waters. She looked up at us and slowly stalked up to us from the beginning of the line.

"Where did you two go after you were dismissed from my classroom." She barked at us. "Well I was still in the bathroom when the fire alarm came off." I quickly said hoping that she wouldn't detect my lie. "And you?" She stared down at my sister leering down her face.

"I was still waiting outside the principal's office when the alarm came off in my ear. They should really not put the fire alarm next to the principal's office, people could really sue the school for having their kids go deaf and-"

"Silence," She growled at Avis, "I will not be treated like this by a mere mortal!" Suddenly she started to loom over us. Her black hair started to grow longer and all over her body. Her mouth and nose turned into a muzzle while she grew a tail. She had turned into a giant dog.

I expected that there would be screaming from the other students, but instead I heard some girls saying "aww." One girl squealed, "Awww, the Yorkie is so cuuuteee!" I raised my eyebrow at my sister _What are they talking about?_ Avis shrugged.

Suddenly there was a boy who must've been a couple of years older than us said, "Quickly, come this way, there isn't much time!" He grabbed my hand, and then by instinct I grabbed my sister's hand.

The mystery boy led us through the crowd while he kept an eye on the former Ms. Habanac. "Hi, uh my name is Oliver and I am what you would call an escort."

My sister looked speculative at this, "Where're we going Oliver?" He looked like he was debating with himself whether or not to tell us the reason why we were being taken by him.

"We're going to this camp, it's called Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" I questioned.

"It means half-god. The Greek gods are alive, and you guys are the children of one of them. The correct term is demigod. The Greek gods move along wherever the heart of the Western civilization is, right now that's New York - and they live on Olympus which is the 600th hundredth floor of the Empire State Building."

"So whose our parent?" Avis asked.

"Well, it's hard to say with you two, you guys don't really look like the children of gods," He led us across the street and waited for a cab to pass, "Who do you guys live with?"

"Our mom and dad." Avis stated. He looked at us and said, "No, who was your genetic parent."

"Our real parents died during a giant thunderstorm when we were two years old." I remembered.

Oliver became quiet after that. A cab came and then we got into it.

* * *

It was sunset when we started to pass a lot of strawberry fields on the way to the camp. Suddenly, Oliver told the cab driver to stop. We got out of the cab and saw a giant pine tree on top of a hill. There seemed to be a dragon…guarding the tree?

Oliver took us up the hill and then proclaimed, "This is Camp Half-Blood, your new home."

In front of us was a valley that seemed to stretch far and wide. On one side was a forest and on the other side was the ocean. There were volleyball courts and basketball courts with what seemed to be climbing wall with lava? (It had to be fake, they wouldn't be crazy enough for real lava, right?) Then there were cabins (I think) and a Greek looking building that was roofless.

I mumbled under my breath, "Home sweet home."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this, and if you did, review, follow or favorite!**


End file.
